The Plan
by Kineaita
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to destory Harry Potter, what does he plan to do?


**Name:** The Plan  
**Ship:** H/D  
**Length: **1,333

Draco had a plan; a plan to hit Potter where it hurt. The only thing was, he didn't know where it would hurt. His first thought was to hurt him through his reject friends. The problem with this plan was that Potter's friends were wise to Draco. Weasel and the Mudblood knew that they could only trust Draco as far as they could throw him; and judging by Weasel's thin little arms, that wasn't far.

No, Granger and Weasley would't work. So, now what?

"Draco, are you alright?"

He blinked.

"Draco?" Pansy's face came into view and there was worry written upon it.

Draco blinked again and said he was fine.

Pansy gently pushed some hair from his eyes. "Oh, alright. It was just that you were so pale and -- "

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

While Pansy finshed he breakfast, Draco merely pushed his bacon around with his fork and his thoughts turned to "The Choosen One". He was thinking about Potter alot lately as a matter of fact. Since Potter put his father away in prison, Draco could think of nothing else. He knew he was obsessing, but he couldn't help himself.

"Maybe the little Weaseltte..." he muttered to his eggs. "No, he isn't that close to her, plus, even I don't think she's that stupid."

As he was talking to his half eaten breakfast, Draco heard the fall of footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Cha, Ching, or something of the like, walk by. She was the Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if he could remember correctly. He has played against her many times. She would just tail him until the game was over, and Draco found it quite annoying.

Still unable to remember the Ravenclaw's Seeker's name, he started to look for the Gryffindor's Seeker. Draco found him, and Potter was watching the Ravenclaw girl. Goggling, in fact.

Chong? Chi? Chu? What the hell was her name? Draco wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure why he cared so much. It wasn't like she was important or anything.

As he watched Potter, Draco remembered her name, and then realized that the girl indeed was important.

And her name was Cho.

-------

Draco, after some thought, decided that a Hogsmead trip would be the perfect time to apporch Cho Chang. He remembered seeing her many times talking lonely walks around the forest surrounding the little village, so he waited by the trail she usually took. He was seated in the grass with his back against a large weeping willow that was on the edge of a small pond.

After about twenty minutes or so, while watching colorful fish dart about under the shallow water, he heard the crackle of leaves.He looked up as Cho mader her way on the stone path that circled the quiet forest.

"Cho, is it?" Draco asked, while pulling a fallen dried leaf from his hair.

Cho, who's face was pink because of the cold air, looked surprised that Draco had spoken to her. She looked down at him and said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Her expresstion changed from surprise to curiousity as Draco stood up, brushed himself off, and offered her his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy." His voice was kind, it was the voice that he normally only used for his mother. "I was wondering his you'd picnic with me." And as he spoke, Draco pulled his wand from an inner pocket of his robes and gracefully waved it in the shape of an 's' and a small basket appeared at his feet.

Cho stared at the basket. "Er, I don't mean to be rude but --"

"Then don't." Draco intruputed. His tone was sharp, but still kind.

"Fine. But I've got to be at the Three Broomsticks in 'bout a half hourt..." She glanced at her watch.

"That gives us pently of time." He made another gracefully swaying motion with his wand, and the basket opened, freeing the contents inside. A grey blanket flew fout and laid itself on the grass neatly. The food then too drifted from the open lid of the basket, and gently placed themselves down, just as neatly as the blanket had done.

When everything was arranged to their liking, Draco sat on one corner of the grey cotton, and patted an open space beside him. "I don't bite."

"That's not what I've been told." Cho remained standing.

"Okay, I don't bit hard. At least, not too hard anyway." Draco unwraped a sandwich.

"That's still not what I've been told." Cho said, but nevertheless, she sat down next to Draco.

They ate for awhile in silence, Draco trying to figure out his next move, and Cho seemed at a loss for words.

When she finished a hamsandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, Cho stood up. "I've got to go, I'm meeting some friends."

"Alright. Care to do this again sometime?"

Cho paused for a moment, and said, "Sure." Then she turned and walked away, when she was about ten feet from him, Draco called, "See, I told you I didn't bite!"

Looking over her shoulder, not stopping, she replied, "You haven't yet, anyway." and kept walking down to the village.

Draco smiled as he disposed of the remines of the picnic, because he was starting to earn her trust.

Cho and Draco began having lunch together every Hogsmead trip from then on. Draoc was still obsessed wtih Potter as fall turned into winter, and he and Cho began meeting in the Three Broomsticks because of the cold. He began noticing Potter glaring at them as they drank their butterbeers and talked.

Draco also found himself oddly attracted to Potter. He realized this when one night after a Quidditch game against Gryffindor (Gryffindor won by sixy points) he had a dream in which Potter was chasing Draco on his Firebolt shirtless. Draco woke up with a hardon the next morning.

After Draco got used to the fact (and realized he wasn't attracted to any of the girls at school, not even Cho, who was easily one of the prettier girls attenting), he told the Slytherin house he believed he was gay. Pansy was almost in tears, Crabbe tooked hopeful (and Golye hit him upside the head), and Blaise said he suspected it for years.

And Draco tried to keep to his plan, although he want to shag Potter senseless, and still contined to have lunch with Cho through towards the end of the year. Draco thought he was pissing off Potter quite nicely, and he was right.

One day before a Quidditch match, Draco ran into Potter in the corridor.

Potter, glaring at Draco, shoved Draco. "Watch it ferret."

Draco tried not to stare at Potter's crouch. "Oh, someone's in a temper."

"Fuck off Malfoy -- or better yet, go fuck Cho somemore." Harry turned red with fury. It was as if he had been waiting to blow up on Draco.

"Oooh, good idea. Maybe I'll --"

Draco stopping talking because Potter had punched him. He stood there, his lip now bleeding. "What the hell did you do that for! I'm sorry Cho likes me more than you. The Boy Who Fucking Lived could stand to lose one girl, can't he?"

Potter didn't hit him again, as Draco thought he would, instead, he kissed him. Draco stood there for a moment, unable to believe what was happening, letting Potter kiss him. People were staring, he noticed when they broke apart.

"So," Draco said, begining to sneer. "You weren't mad that Cho liked me. You were mad because I liked her."

Potter said nothing, just shifted on his feet.Draco's sneer turning into a real smile as he pulled Potter by his tie for another kiss, while everyone was still staring.

Draco's plan failed, and after a few minutes of snogging, he forgot there was a plan, let alone what it was.


End file.
